


SNSD hawaii five-0 Style

by xNarcotic



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: BadassSoshi, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, H50au, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT8, Police, SNSD - Freeform, Sisters, Soshifamily, h50crossover, snsdAU, snsdfamily, soshiAU, soshibond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNarcotic/pseuds/xNarcotic
Summary: SNSD Hawaii Five-0 style- the SNSD police AU fic that nobody asked for. SNSD is a special taskforce specially set up by the president to handle difficult crimes and protect the people. Join them through a series of adventures where dark pasts are revealed, tears are shed, and blood is spilled. Together with SNSD, follow their friendship and tight bond with one another as they stand together as a task force and a family to handle various criminal cases that can put them in danger. This will be a ot8 bond fic and a main taeny fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is available at AFF too. There are pictures and gifs there

This will be an 0t8 bond fic. For any Jessica and ot9 fans i will apologize before hand as this will not be an ot9 fic. Jessica will be in the story in the later part but as an ex taskforce member. There will be an entire storyline/ arc on jessica's departure in the taskforce. But the fic will start out years after jessica has left and as a current oT8 force. There will be special appearances from members of 2pm and EXO as well. I am planning to make this a fic wwith many story arcs that will flow nicely so bear with me


	2. Character Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of characters. It's a pity that AO3 doesn't allow gifs and pictures, but AFF does. If you want to look at the style that i've chosen its on AFF here.

**1\. Kim Taeyeon (Captain/ Leader)**  
\- Captain of the taskforce. Trained with the special forces since age 14, extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and survival skills. Has good leadership skills, leads by example and not by words.  
\- Family: Born in a family whose generations served the nation. Both brothers currently serving respectively in the Navy and the Army. Taeyeon is currently investigating the murder of her Father who died while on duty investigating a major case.  
\- Personality: Tends to be overly impulsive. Does not listen to orders from the higher ups well and often abuses the special authority given to the taskforce by using unconventional methods to interrogate suspects. Also extremely loyal and will protect the team to the death. Sees the team as her family and her heart. Officers respect her but tend to be scared of her as well.  
\- Workaholic. Is always at work. Or else she stays at home and never goes anywhere else and has to get dragged out by the rest of the team.  
\- Has a special unexplainable relationship with Tiffany Hwang.. Acts like husband and wife with her depite them being "only partners". The entire police force think of them as husband and wife despite their blind ignorance to it.

 **2\. Hwang Tiffany (Special Agent/ The one who Kicks ass)**  
\- Second to Taeyeon in terms of experience. Trained with the special forces as well but in America since age 15. Extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and undercover skills. Was a secret agent in America prior to joining the taskforce.  
\- Undercover Agent #1. Often sent on undercover operations for the team.  
\- Family: Orphan(?) Her background remains a mystery , the team knows not to talk about it but they know they her mother has passed away and she has no current family that they know of. Unofficially the adopted daugher of Mrs Choi (Sooyoung's mother) who treats her real daughter.  
\- Personality: Happy and friendly with everyone. Has a very good personality and good people skills that causes many people to orbit around her. But yet als extremely headstrong and stubborn. Tends to kick ass and voted #1 as most popular person in the force.  
\- Doesn't like to talk much about herself though and is very smart in avoiding personal topics. Hides behind her eyesmile, only the team can see through her eye smile when she's not on form or caught up in her emotions.  
\- Special unexaplainable bond with Taeyeon. The closest person in her life. Followed by the rest of the team.

 **3\. Choi Sooyoung ( Senior Detective/ The Caretaker)**  
\- Has very good analytical and deduction skills. Experienced detective at a young age, respected by many in the force due to the cases she has solved. The second leader of the team.  
\- The brains of the team- uses her analysis and sharp eyes to find clues and lead the team in the right direction.  
\- Family: Mother and an older sister who is a doctor. Treats Tiffany just like a sister and has took care of her before the taskforce was created.  
\- Personality: Very caring and attentive. Can be childish at times with Hyoyeon and Yoona but is often the one that can calmy analyse situations. Takes care of the others like a good older sister. Often the one that makes the most rational decisions and orders when Taeyeon is being impulsive.  
\- Shikshin #1

 **4\. Kim Hyoyeon (Detective / The Chaser/ The Entertainer)**  
\- Fastest runner in the team, best chaser - often the one that catches the suspect. Extremely good in hand to hand combat as well. Although not trained under the speical forces like Taeyeon and Tiffany, she is a black belt in Taekwando, Muay Thai and Wushu. One of the big 3 in the team in terms of skills (Taeyeon, Tiffany , Hyoyen)  
\- Don't mess. You will never win her.  
\- The entertainer of the team, the funny one that often makes everyone laugh. Often able to diffuse tense situations in the team as a result. Although sometimes her jokes can come at innappropraite times. But she is the happy pill of the team.  
\- Can be very protective over the team, especially towards the maknae.

 **5\. Im Yoona ( Detective/ Face of the team)**  
\- Extremely beautiful. Is the face of the team and is often in charge of dealing with the media coverage and news interview since Taeyeon hates it. Has good analysitcal skills and acting skills . Her good natured personality and beauty lets her get away with many things. Tends to help the team get away with the backlash of the public (eg. the destruction caused in their chases, and taeny hanging a suspect off the roof to get info).  
\- Undercover agent #2 with Tiffany. Goood acting skills allow her to fit in the role easily. Voted as #1 most beautiful officer on the force for 5 consecutive years. Popular amongst the male officers.  
\- Shikshin #2- bottomless pit.  
-Is like the younger sister to the others. They take care of her well.  
\- Has a crush on Yuri, thinks that she's extremely cool and hot.

 **6\. Kwon Yuri (Detective/ The Badass one)**  
\- Extremely good at fighting and skilled in various weaponary and vehicles. Often the one who does car chases with Taeyeon, except shes on her own motorbike (her baby).  
-The other impulsive one other than Taeyeon. Often lets her emotions get the better of her and will join Taeyeon in her impulsive actions.  
\- Tanned and sporty, Extremely fit and likes to act badass on the outside. Exterior appearances and interior are different, she feels the need to keep up with her cool badass "oppa" reputation when in reality, she is extremely dorky on the inside and only shows this side of her to the team. So dorky such that she has a soft toy bunny she calls Yoongsan sitting in their headquarters and she treats it as Yoona when Yoona isn't around and on missions.  
\- Voted as the #1 hottest officer that lesbians want. Extremely popular amongst female officers , the opposite of Yoona.

 **7\. Lee Sunny (Specialist/ The Tech Wiz)**  
\- Handles all the technology equipment. The team is doomed without her and her technological skills.  
\- Secret identity only known by the team- Number 1 Hacker in Asia, able to hack into almost everything. She is actually wanted but no ones knows that the hacker is her except the team.  
\- Has the most advanced and upgraded technology and gadgets unobtainable by others as they are personally modified by her. Often provides the team with valuable data.  
\- Sometimes bipolar. Extremely energetic and full of energy at one moment and then dead and silent the next when she has run out of energy drinks.  
\- Favorite niece to the Police Commissioner- has abused her family connections often by using her Aegyo on the Commissioner just to get the team out of trouble due to its unconventional methods .

 **8\. So Juhyun- Seohyun ( Officer/ Maknae)**  
\- Just graduated from the police force- personally handpicked by the commisioner to join the taskforce. Best recruit of her year.  
\- Most innocent in the team, the most inexperienced one and the first time in history any fresh graduate of the force could jump so many ranks by joining the force straight out of graduation instead of walking the beat and doing patrols on the road.  
\- The team was initially strongly against a new member joining their "family". The president however haas given direct orders for the commissioner to find someone to fill in the now empty 8th position on the team (previously filled by Jessica Jung). The team protested strongly against it and did not agree with Seohyun's presence. However, seohyun's innocence and knowledge as well as genuine concern for her "unnies" made them accept her .  
\- Now they all treat her with love and care as they try to teach her all they can. Sometimes they overprotect her which annoys Seohyun but she has no choice as she cannot go against the orders of her superiors.  
\- Seohyun is very knowledgable and extremely book smart. She is like a walking wikipedia that the team goes to.  
\- As the maknae, she is also the one often tasked to do the odd jobs as well as the one who does all the errands.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight on what their day to day lives are like as a team and a family.

**At their home, or as Hyoyeon calls it - their "Fake Home" (A bungalow provided by the President himself , where all of them stay) :**

**"** Yah Maknae! Go waurfghhhh taefhhhhh up!" Sooyoung shouts from the dining table as she stuffs more bread and cereal into her mouth. 

"To translate what this Shikshin said  , go wake Taeyeon up!' Hyoyeon replied from next to her. "And how many times must i tell you to chew and swallow before you speak!" slapping Sooyoung's grabby hands away as they fight for the same nutella spread. Except Sooyoung has 2 pieces of bread in her mouth hanging out. 

"Urghh disgusting disgusting" Yoona gives a disgusted look as she walks by, walking towards the counter to get some water. 

"URGHHHHHH, why did you wake us up so early, we just solved a big case we deserve a break. An entire day's break" Yuri says as she stalks over to where Yoona is standing at the counter, drinking her early morning coffee with sungalsses on. Yes , sunglasses. Indoors. 

"We have tons of paperwork to do especially after the car pile up that you and hyo caused while chasing the suspect! Do you know how much paperwork we have to fill up cause of that car chase alone! And not to mention the huge pile of paper work lying on all of your desks since two cases ago. The commissioner has been bugging us  for so long. Now that we no longer have a case , we have no more excuses. So get your lazy butts up and we'll go to the headquarters together and do our paperwork in silence" Sooyoung replied. 

Meanwhile, Sunny just dragged her feet, with her hoodie over her head as she slums down on the seat next to them. 

"Yah, we have a dead fish here, dead fish alert dead fish alert" Hyoyeon says as Yoona and Yuri burst into laughter. 

"Erm.... guys. Taeyeon is not in her room..." Seohyun says as she emerges . Together , they all look at Tiffany's room, whose door is closed. Seohyun then innocently walks to Tiffany's room to wake them up. 

After a second or two , shouts from all directions are heard at the same time. "Yah yah yah!" "No no!" "Yah Seohyun!" "Maknae wait!" "stop stop!" , causing Seohyun to stop in her tracks. "Wae?" she looks back confused at the sight in front of her whereby all her unnies are standing and trying to stop her. 

"Er.... Taeyen sleeptalks as you know plus she'll be moody so you shuoldn't go wake her up. I''ll go" Sooyoung hurrily provided an excuse to the maknae.  _Stupid Taeyeon, your clothes better be on. Stupid stupid stupid_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Tiffany's room:**

Taeyeon slowly woke up with her arms wrapped around Tiffany. They both find it easier to sleep when they are with each other, as they help each other chase their nightmares away. 

Looking down, Taeyeon is mesmerised by Tiffany's beauty. _Beautiful._ Taeyeon thinks as she just silently observes Tiffany's sleeping face while stroking it tenderly. All of a sudden, Tiffany spoke , almost giving Taeyeon a heartattack.

"How long are you gonna stare at my face like that"

"Yah! Don't scare me like that! And what-the,  how did you know i was staring! Do you have a third eye somewhere ? "

"I can feel it you pabo" Tiffany murmurs as she cuddles further into Taeyeon's side, attempting to go back to sleep. 

*knock knock knock* Wake up or i'm coming in ! Sooyoung shouts from the outside. Immediately after, Sooyoung barges in with a hand over her eyes. 

"Are you guys decent?"

"Yes we are you idiot!" Taeyeon hisses. "And, normal people knockk and then wait for people inside to come out. Not knock and then immediately barge in. What's the point of knocking then!"

"I knocked so that you have time to put on your clothes before i come in!"

"I wont even be able to move before you barge in like the giant you are!"

"You're just jealous of my height you shorty,  now hurry get up! Fany! Wake up, stop hiding under the blankets"

"Yah yah,  we just solved a case we should sleep in" Tiffany replied. 

"Paper work paper work jeez i live with a bunch of idiots. PAPER WORK , now wake up! Chop chop. We are leaving in 10"

"urghhhhh" taeny moan in unision as they entangle themselves from each other and proceed to wash up. 

* * *

**At the Headquarters:**

The office is silent as typing of the keys could be heard. Everyone is absorbed in attempting to complete the huge pile of paper work sitting on their desks. 

Yuri is on her 4th cup of coffee while Yoona is yawning for the 22nd time. Yes Yuri counted the number of yawns. Meanwhile, Taeyeon has walked from her desk, to the pantry, to her desk , to her toilet and back to her desk for the 37th time. On the 38th time, Hyoyeon signalled to Yuri smugly, 3 and 8 . They have a running bet going on on how many times Taeyeon will leave her desk. Hyoyeon bet 40 while Yuri bet 37. Should the day continue, Hyoyeon would have won the bet,  and Yuri will have to buy her beer and chicken.

" I'm so bored! Let's go to the gym and spar !" Taeyeon says as she stretches her arms, tired all the paper work she has been doing. "Hyo ! Fany! Lets go spar! Yuri! 2 vs 2 lets go!" Taeyeon shouted as she stands up.

"You, sit your butt down" Sooyoung commands from her table next to Taeyeon , with her pen pointing towards Taeyen signalling for her to sit back down while her eyes never leave the computer. 

"urghhhh" Taeyeon moans as she slumps back down on her seat while Tiffany snickers at her. _Give me a case, any case. I'll even do petty robbery cases just give me a case_ , chants Taeyeon internally.  _Any longer i sit cooped up in this office and im gonna burst._

All of a sudden, Taeyeon's phone rings and she quickly picks it up on the first ring. 

"Please tell me you have a case for me" Taeyeon says as soon as she picks up her phone. 

"A body was found off shore at Honolulu Beach"

"I'm on my way" Taeyeon replies as the entire team stands up quicker then ever. 

"Thank god i thought the day would never end" Tiffany mutters as they prepare their gear and save their work. 

"Tell the commissioner we have a case! The paperwork has got to wait" Taeyeon cheekily says to Sooyoung. 

"You owe me chicken and beer" Yuri says to Hyoyeon as she walks past her to her bike, causing Hyo to halt in her steps. 

"What's wrong?" Maknae asks when Hyo suddenly stops. 

 _Damn you Taeyon damn you!_ Hyoyeon thinks as she raises her fist up to the sky. 

"All of you are wierdo's" Yoona mutters as she walks past the dramatic hyo and the confused maknae. 

Together , they all drive towards Honolulu beach for their next case. 


	4. New Case New Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soshi tackle a new case~

**Honolulu beach : 2.30pm**

Captain, Agent Hwang, good to see you despite the unfortunate circumstances" 

"Dr Han" Taeyeon nodded as she squatted down to take a look at the body. 

"What do we have?" 

"Our unidentified male here,  is around his mid 30's- death by drowning. He has been dead for about 3 to 4 days. The body was then found floating near the beach and discovered by the lifeguard over there" Forensics Dr. Han told Taeyeon. 

Meanwhile , Yuri and Yoona were currently taking down the lifeguards statement while Sooyoung and Hyoyeon were looking around for any other important evidence. 

"As you can see, his stomach is extremely bloated , and I suspect that he has swallowed something. Of course , we can only truly find out when we send his body back for further analysis. But here's what's unusual-"

Dr Han then proceeded to open the mouth of the John Doe, pulling out a small circular transparent bag filled with white powder in it. 

"What is that?" Tiffany asked. 

"This, is what was found in his mouth. And I suspect there are many more inside"

"Drug smuggling?" Taeyeon asked grimly

"yes I believe so. There are many more of these small bags inside of his body. I believe at one point in the water, it couldn't take the pressure and the entire bag burst in his stomach, , causing all the small drug pouches to separate, resulting in this bloating of his stomach. If my analysis is correct, if we cuthe drugs burst which resulted in internal bleeding, causing him to drown. If we open up his stomach, we will get many more of these small packets of drugs"

"Take this powder back and identity what drug it is- I want to know everything we can find out about this John Doe. How he died and who he works for" Taeyeon commanded. 

"Of course Captain. There is another thing to note, look at his hands" Dr Han said as he flipped the body over. 

"Both hands are tied by rope but it has been cut forcefuly by something sharp. Look at the edges, it wasnt a swift neat cut but there was alot of time spent trying to cut the rope. The abrasions on his wrist and the dried blood around also further confirms that John Doe here is the one that cut this rope."

"So , not only do we have drug smuggling, but forceful drug smuggling. Kidnap?" Tiffany said to them. 

"Yes most probably, he was probably trying to escape whoever got him" Dr han replied. 

"Thank you Dr han. Contact me asap when you're done with the analysis. I'll send someone down to get the report" Taeyeon said.

"My pleasure, i'll be in touch with you soon"

* * *

" So far, it seems like its a drug smuggling operation that gone wrong. What have we got?" Tayeon asked.

"So far we have no eyewitnesses. There are no night lifeguards in this area, they get off work at 7pm everyday. Most probably the incident happened at night, its impossible for it to happen before that because of the high volume of people at the beach" Sooyoung informed the rest.

"I think we can identify who John Doe is" Yuri told Taeyeon as she jogged up to join the group. "Look at what we found in the bushes." It was a wallet with a family picture in it , showing John Doe with a younger brother and a elderly woman. "Park Se Jun- 34 years old, construction worker" 

"Hey guys, i found this too, further up the hill of trees that leads to the main road. About 50 metres away from where the wallet was found. I think it was used to lock up something" Yoona came up, with a long chain along with a broken lock.

"You said this was over the hill that connects to the main road?" Sooyoung asked.

"Yes , so was the wallet, just further down" 

"Hmm... i think it's safe to say that Park Se Jun here came from that main road there down this hill which leads to this beach. And in the process of running away, he dropped his wallet" Sooyoung deduced. 

"The chain probably came from a vehicle, which he esccaped from" Hyoyeon helpfully added. 

'I think we can presume that they were in a hurry to leave., probably rushing somewhere. They didnt even comb the area to make sure no evidence was left behind. This was not planned. Park Se Jun escaping from them was a ditch in their plans" Tiffany added. 

"Yes it would seem that way. Seeing as there was nowhere to run, he probably jumped into the ocean  to escape. What he didn't expect was the drugs in his body to burst , resulting in internal bleeding and him drowning" Taeyeon said. 

"Drug smuggling huh. That's a very serious problem. The commissioner won't be happy about this" Tiffany replied. 

"Yes which is why we need to bust them asap" Taeyeon grimly said to the rest. "Time to pay Park Se Jun's family a visit"

* * *

**Park Se Jun's House- 5pm**

**"** I really hate doing this. The worst part of our job" Taeyeon said as they neared the entrance of the Parks homs. It was a very rundown place at the corner of the street. 

"Well, someone has to do it. The best thing we can do is to put it as gently as possible to them and help them in any way we can" Tiffany replied. 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyeon knocked on the door, internally preparing how to break the news of Park Se Jun's death to the family. However, there was no answer. 

Knockng again, still no one answered. "Excuse me , is anyone home?" Taeyeon shouted as she continued knocking. Confused, she then placed her ear on the door , attempting to hear if there were any sounds coming from inside. 

*Cough cough* Taeyeon kept hearing coughing noises but yet no one came answer the door. Looking to Tiffany for help, she was bewildered at what Tiffany was doing. With one leg on a overturned flowerpot and one leg stretching out, half of Tiffany's upper body was through the window while the other half was comically standing on the flowerpot. 

"Fany! What the hell!" whispered Taeyeeon.  _Trespassing seriously???_

In the next second, Tiffany dissapeared inside.  _Fany! Ohmygod, she did not just-_ And then the front door opened right in front of her, showing Tiffany smiling brighly at her. 

"What the hell! You're breaking and entering!" Taeyeon whispered loudly

"Oh shush you, don't act like you've never done this before. And the window was wide open, i couldn't resist! And besides, the coughing seems serious , someone probably needs our help" Tiffany said to Taeyeon while bumpnig her finger on Tae's nose. 

 _Damn it, can't argue with her. Can't win her_  . Taeyeon continued grumbling as she followed Tiffany into the house. No sooner, she understood Tiffany's actions. There lying on a dirty mat was the old lady in the picture , who was coughing uncontrollably. Her surroundings were a mess, there were dirty pots everywhere, no bed in sight, and Taeyeon swore she saw a rat squeezing through the hole in the wall. 

As Tiffany approached the old lady , attempting to help her sit up, a shout was heard from the front door. 

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing!"  shouted a little kid who looked no more than 13 years old. 

"Hey kid , we're-" Taeyeon said only to be roughly pushed aside by the little boy

"Stay away from us! Shoo! Go away! Get away from us! " the boy shouted as he quickly took a baseball bat lying on the side and attempted to hit them with it. 

"Yah yah yah! Hey! We're the police we're not here to hurt you!" Taeyeon shouted trying to placate the boy but it was no use. 

And then, another shout was heard from the front door. This time, from an elderly man who was panting and holding his knees. 

"I've got you now you little brat!" The old man said to the boy. 

_What the hell-_


	5. Special Appearance: EXO

**Park Se Jun's house:**

"I've got you now you little brat!" The old man shouted as he rests on his knees, panting like he ran miles. Which... he probably did.. 

"Hey now , what's going on" Taeyeon stepped up to control the situation.  _This whole thing is getting out of control, what a mess!_

 _"_ Who are you! That brat there has been stealing things from my shop! I've finally caught him this time!!" The old man shouted as he approached the young boy, grabbing his by his arm and dragging him out. "Im gonna report you to the police!" 

"There's no need for that sir. We  _are_  the police" Tiffany stopped the old man with a hand on his shoulder as she shows him her badge on her belt.   
"What's going on here? What did he steal?"

"He has been stealing snacks and medicine from my shop!  There are always things missing andd i finally caught him today. Police you say? Good, arrest that boy , i need to recoup my losses."

"Sir, the boy i still young. Why don't we settle this more.... privately?" Tiffany smiled one of her many eye smiles to the man, attemptint to placate him. 

"What - no arrest this brat! Always causing trouble"

"How about this" Tiffany said as she took out her wallet, taking out about $100 in cash to the old man. "I'll give you all of this, if you just let the boy go and never speak of this again" Tiffany said as she placed all the cash in the man's hand. 

"...... Fine. But if he comes again, i will make no such promises"

"He won't" Tiffany replied as the old man stomped away. 

"Now, now that that's settled, shall we get back to the task on hand?" Tiffany turned back to taeyeon still smiling that eyesmile of her. But more specifically, the  _don't question me and just do as i say or else_  eye-smile of hers. Yes she has specific eye smiles for different looks as well. 

So Taeyeon turned back to the young boy, trying to get a hold of the entire situation. 

"What's your name? 

"Park... J-Jae Hee.....Are you really the police?"

"Yes, yes we are."

* * *

In the end, everything was a mess. The boy was a wreck and the grandmother's health was slowly failing. After finally calming the boy, they had to bring the grnadmother to the hospital, promising and reassuring the boy again and again that they would handle the hospital bills. After that, both Tiffany and Taeyeon personally went to Child Services to ensure that the boy is properly taken care of, with Taeyeon using her authority to bypass procedures and have Jae Hee safely taken care of asap. 

Through Jae Hee, they found out that Park Se Jun has once come home all beaten up. But other than that, they have no leads to continue from. Park Jae Hee remains oblivious to the happenings of his brother. 

Upon seeing the poor conditions of htat the Park family has been exposed to, as well as the lack of a lead to follow, Taeyeon has been in a bad mood the whole way back to headquarters. 

"Any updates? " Taeyeon asked right as she entered. 

"The forensic report is out. Seohyun and Hyo just went to collect it" Sooyoung updated them

"Great. Because as of now, we have no leads at all." Tiffany sighed. 

"Guys. We have a lead!" Hyoyeon shouted as she walked in with Seohyun. "It's... daebak! Some serious stuff is going on capt!"

"Ok listen" Hyoyeon updates them as she passes the forensic reports out to the rest. "The packets of drugs are special. They are not just your average cocaine, but they contain something else. This drug is not even released on the market yet"

"Wait- What? A brand new drug?"

"Yes- it's a brand new drug that has been  _said_  to be circulating but it's not out on the market yet. It's origins come from Mexico , which only just appeared 6 months ago, called K84B. It's safe to believe that they are trying to spread it to Korea."

'Well... shit. We can't let that happen." Yoona said. 

"And Unnie, this drug is especially potent. The normal purity in the cocaine circulating around is usually about 10%. But the set of K84B we found has a purity of 21%. It can kill if too much is inhaled and is extremely addictive. Side effects include hallucination, fear and sometimes death because of the extreme adrenaline. The heart wiill then start beating too fast resulting in a heartattack." Seohyun told the rest. 

* * *

"Yes , she's right." Spoke a new voice from the entrance. 

"Baekhyun ?" Taeyeon said, clearly suprised by his presence. Chanyeol , Sehun and Baekhyun are part of the narcotics bureau of the police force. Both teams have worked closely together multiple times due to various drug cases and can be considered close friends with the team 

"Tae, i heard your victim was smuggling K84B" Baekhyun said as he, along with Sehun and Baekhyun nodded to the rest, greeting them. 

"What do you have for me"

"Kim Bom Soo. The drug lord you are looking for" Chanyeon says as he presents an image of Kim to the team. " Park Se Jun was one of the new drug smugglers they recruited. Kim has been sending people overseas and smuggling K84B back on the shores. We believe that Park Se Jun was trying to back out of the whole thing before he was killed. Prior to his death, he tried backing out once and was beaten up badly."

"Ah yes, his brother mentioned that"

"Yes. The thing about Kim is that he is an extremely careful and paranoid man. But we believe that he is working for someone. Park Se Jun's death has resulted in Kim missing a few kg of the drug, as well as a delay in their plans and it seems like his boss is not happy. So this is our chance to infiltrate, his fear of his boss seems very real and he's slipping up" Sehun added. 

Baekhyun then continued, presenting a picture of the backshot of a woman clad in furcoat and sunglasses. "This is Ashley Faye Dominic,  a person we made up. We have been spreading the word out that Ashley here , is the daughter of one of the big 3 in Japan. And she's in the running to take over her father's business. So upon hearing that K84B is in Asia, she wants to come to Korea and bulk order the drugs and bring it back to Japan."

" Good cover story. But how foolproof is it?" Tiffany asked

"We have been getting the word out for months. And spreading these pictures and info. This women here in these picctures really does exist in Japan- just as one of the mistresses, not the daughter. We edited the photos such that there is no specific shot of her face. They have no idea what she actually looks like."

"So you're telling all these to us ... what's your purpose?" Sooyoung questioned. 

"We need your help. Kim is a snake, he is a paranoid bastard and it is extremelly hard to get in. Now is the best chance, and we simply don't have enough resources. The last undercovera agent we sent in.... he..." 

"He died. Shot in the head" Sehun cut in, further highlighting the danger of this. "It's not just a drug smuggling case now, it's a murder case as well and it falls under your jurisdiction. We need your help to catch that son of a bitch and bring justice to our team member" 

"Im sorry to hear that" Yoona told Sehun.

"So.... i guess we're going undercover then" Taeyeon said, looking up to catch the eyes of each and every one of her team mate. Not suprisingly, she was met with strong determined and confidence eyes that supported her decision. No one kills one of theirs and gets away with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... the team is going undercover! This is where things are getting exciting ... dun dun dun.....i am actually excited to write it. Also, special appearances from EXO, hope you guys liked it. As usual, comment and tell me your thoughts! Feel free to tell me what you wish to see happen in this fic as well , i welcome various opinions (:


	6. Undercover Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Soshi is going undercover. Things are getting interesting~

**At Headquarters meeting room:**

Taeyeon starts, showing details of their plan on the projector screen for everyone to see. 

"Ok. Kim Bom Soo- 52 years of age. Also known as Snake- due to the large tattoo of a serpent he has on his hand as you can see. He  _is_  a snake, extermely intelligent and careful in his ways. A paranoid man that kills anyone he likes in a blink of an eye. His bodyguard spilled a drink on his shoes and he was shot dead immediately- no one dares to cross him. Currrently, he is wanted in 14 states but none have the power nor enought evidence to detain him. In Asia, he is considered one of the king druglords. This new K84B is too dangerous and its a new experimentation that is going on. So far, we are not sure who is creating this K84B nor where it is coming from But to stop it from spreading in Korea, we first have to stop Kim."

"Now, this is his main "headquarters" in a sense. The Westin club downtown is where he frequents while he stays at the top floor of the hotel right next to it. Where he is extremly careful, he is also obnoxious. By openly staying in the hotel , taking over the top 2 levels, he is showing us that he can't be touched, which is true. You can't enter in or out the top floor unless you're invited to. The amount of guards there and the weapons they have are too much, and we can't afford to start a war with the underworld.  So the only way in is to get his attention and be invited in, and that's our job"

"Currently, the narcotics side has eyes on the places where the drugs are being made- but none of it can be connected to him at any way so it's impossible for us to take him down. What we need to do is to force his hands, and make him either bring us to the place where the drugs are being prodduced, which is highly unlikely and way too dangerous.  _Or_ we buy a supply of drugs from him, catching him in action. Once we do that, , narcotics will clamp down on the production sites undergroud. The prime time is now as you all have heard. Park Se Jun messed up certain dynamics and delayed the release. Kim seems to be in trouble andclealy something has rattled him out of his calm confident state. He is lacking money and he needs it desperately. We are going to attack this."

"Enter Ashley Faye Dominic. Daughter of the Westside Yakuza- one of the Big 3. Aiming to take over the head position in the fight for a sucessor- she comes to Korea looking for K84B. And she wants big supplies of it. Not much is known about her so we are flexible to play around with her character. This is good for us. She's rich, she needs power and she needs the drugs. She is essentially the solution to his problems. She has the money and she wants the drugs."

"Next , we need a partner to accompany  _Ashley_. This mission is too dangerous and i'm not allowing someone to go in alone. Since all of us here are girls, Ashley will have a girlfriend- Kira. Her toy in a sense, not a lover. We cannot afford to let Kim think that  _Kira_  is Ashley's weak spot who he can attack and hold over our heads. Kira has to be loyal to Ashley but it's one sided. In a sense, it's like a side mistress that will accompany Ashley around. 2 girl's will be good, make him think that he has the upper hand and that  _Ashly_ and  _Kira_  are weak. Of coourse, there'll be many "bodyguards" of Ashley, which the Narcotics side will provide. It's to keep up appearances, but also to ensure safety, and it'll be better for one of us here to be amongst the bodyguards as well" Taeyeon said, looking towards Hyoyeon. 

"Yea yea it's me i know. I am  _only_  the best fighter in this team after all" Hyoyeon smirks as she crosses her arms , lying back on the chair. 

"Tsk, Taeyeon and Tiffany could beat your ass!" Yoona argued back. 

"No they can't. It was a close fight that day, and i didn't sleep well the previous night!" Hyoyeon defended.

"HAHA it should be you Hyo! You're the lousiest at acting so you're downgraded to the bodyguard role" Yuri laughed at Hyo.

"Says you! Just because you went undercover ONCE. And i had to save your sorry ass that time!"

"Ok enough enough. Yes Hyoyeon you are one of the best fighters here and thus you're it. We never know when things will get messy, considering Kim's mindgames. Be careful" Taeyeon stopped them, knowing that if she let them continue it would never end. 

"Arasso arasso. Don't worry you can count on me" 

"Next Kira-" Taeyeon said, And immediately, everyone turned their heads to look at Tiffany. Tiffany was the agent that went undercover almost all the time for their team. She after all has the most experience in terms of undercover work- being trained in spywork , intellligence and what not. It'll be safest if Tiffany went along, up against the mind of Kim. 

"I'm the best choice Tae" said Tiffany to Taeyeon,  knowing that even though she's the best choice, Taeyeon didn't like putting her in danger. 

"Ok. Yes, you're the best choice. I'll be Ashley then" Taeyeon said. 

"No"

"What? Why not!" Taeyeon looked at Sooyoung incredously, slightly offended that Sooyoung thinks she won't be able to do it. 

"You can't do it, you don't have the looks for it anyways. You're too short-

"Hey! Personal attack!"

"Let me finish" Sooyoung continued patiently, "You look at Tiffany with too much love, and we can't have that. Kim will be able to see it immediately and use it against you."

"I DO NOT" 

"Oh Unnie you do" Yoona backed Sooyoung up

"Ya, your eyes light up when Tiffany enters the room" Sunny added.

Slightly blushing, Taeyeon looked to Tiffany , who merely smiled, clearly enjoying all these.  _Stupid woman, why aren't you helping me. That is SO not true._ Taeyeon grumbled internally. 

"Then who? You?" Taeyeon argued back

"Well,  im the only one here that knows how to speak Japanese. It'll be a more fullproof cover"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the discussion was going on, seohyun remained seated at her seat, dissapointed and slightly angry. Taeyeon had promised her that she would have more chances to go out on the feld, and maybe even to do some undercover work. But all she did was get sent on errancds to collec this, collect that, send this info to this person, patrol around the suspicious area, help them buy lunch etc. 

She never got to participate in chases, in main operations, in gunfights, always being left behind to "monitor" everything, to help sunny with the technology and help them through the main comm, and sometimes to wait in the car and be ready to drive off immediately should anything happen. 

_You're still young. You're not experienced enough yet. Patience. One day when you're ready you'll join us, right now its too dangerous._

The thing is that she's ready! Not experienced enough not experienced enough. How is she going to get experience if all they do is leave her behind! And the more she thought about it the more angry she got. Just because she's the maknae, she's always so protected. They're always so scared of her getting hurt and she never got to do anything! What is the difference between those regular cops walking the beat after graduation and her then? She doesn't see much of a difference. She was chosen to be in this taskforce for a reason but yet it doesn't feel special at all. She wants to do something, she wants to follow the rest adnd go out on chases, to shoot the bad guys, to do some undercover work god dammit. 

"I wanna do it" Seohyun blurted out in the middle of the discussion , but no one heard her. All noisily arguing who should be  _Ashley_. 

"I WANNA DO IT!!" Seohyun shouted from her seat , finally gaining the attention of her unnie's. And all she got was shocked, incredoulous looks. At the same time, the all spoke up.

"No" - Sunny

"Are you crazy? Neo Michyeoss-eo?"- Sooyoung

"NO" "What?"- Tiffany

"Are you having a fever?" -Hyoyeon

"Yah! No way!" -Yoona

"Huh?" -Yuri

But Taeyeon remained silent. And Seohyun knew Taeyeon understood. A small glitter of hope fluttered in her stomach as she looked at Taeyeon right in the eyes. 

"I wanna do it- you said one day i'lll be able to do it. And i wanna do it" Seohyun said. 

Still Taeyeon remained silent, looking at her as if considering the options. The glimmer of hope in Seohyun grew even bigger, but then it all came crashind down in the next instance. 

"No." Taeyeon said in a serious tone, turning around to face the screen, dismissing Seohyun. "You're not experienced enough for this"

And then there was silence. 

Anger. Anger was all Seohyun felt. Anger replaced her hope, anger blinded her momentarily.

"IM TOO YOUNG. IM TOO INEXPERIENCED. THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS SAY! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING. IM OLD ENOUGH!! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!! IM A POLICE OFFICER TOO! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD AND START TREATING ME LIKE ONE OF THE TEAM!" Seohyun shouted with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the meeting room, slamming the door. 

"Yah! Seohyun ah!" Hyoyeon shouted, going after her. 

"Hyo, let her be. " Taeyeon turned around , stopping Hyoyeon. 

"What-"

"Let her be, she needs this" Taeyeon told her.

* * *

Taeyeon knew exactly what Seohyun was feeling. She understood in a way, but it had to be done. She knew sometimes that all of them were overprotective towards her and told reminded herselt to start letting Seohyun go out on missions with them. In her heart, she knew Seohyun was ready. After all, she graduated at the top and was trained by them, trained by only the best. But she couldn't help but feel scared everytime she saw Seo out on the field with them. She was afraid, and she let her own selfishness hurt Seohyun. They all let their own selfishness hurt her, and for that Taeyeon was sorry. She would have to seek forgiveness from Seohyun for that. 

But Taeyeon stood by her choice. Letting Seohyun go out on the busts and missions with them is one thing. But going undercover is another. UNdercover work is too dangerous, and it really requires experience and training. Even Yuri and Yoona are lacking in their undercover skills. Heck, even Taeyeon herself isn't good enough to take on highly dangerous undercover work like this , in the net of one Kim Bom Soo. Tiffany and Sooyoung are the best choice.Tiffany is trained and Sooyoung has herlong experience to cover her. 

She can only hope Seohyun understands her. She cannot and will not allow any personal feelings to get in the way of this mission itself, it's too dangerous. That is also why she relinquished her position to Sooyoung to be  _Ashley._ One day Seohyun will understand, but right now, all she can do is hope for the best , and pray that Seohyun forgives them and herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , Seohyun shouted at all her unnie's. Trouble seems to be brewing internally in the force as well. Will their mission be successful?  
> The next chapter will be them starting the mission. Thing's will get more and more exciting from here onwards. As usual, comment and tell me your thoughts! As well as anything that you would like to see happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts! (: Hope you like it.


End file.
